Seryu Ubiquitous
'Seryu Ubiquitous '''is a major villainess in the Anime/Manga ''Akame Ga Kill!. ''She was a member of the military team known as the Jaegers and a former member of the Imperial Guard. Seryu was a young woman with a strong, but warped, sense of justice that defined her highly delusional and psychotic obsession. She is the arch-nemesis of Mine. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa (who also voiced Rize Kamishiro) in the Japanese version of the anime, and Kira Vincent-Davis in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Kokoa Shuzen and Lucy. Personality To those she deems ''"good", Seryu is a young lady of exceptional beauty, with a friendly and gentle disposition. However, Seryu becomes cruel, sadistic, aggressive, and outright psychotic towards those she believes to have been tainted by "evil", seeking their death with unparalleled tenacity. She takes great pleasure in killing and is completely trustworthy and unwavering in her beliefs. Seryu's warped sense of justice originates from her father's service in the Army and his eventual execution after being declared a treacherous traitor to the Emperor. At some point in time, Captain Ogre became her superior and mentor. Due to this, Seryu develops a particularly strong hatred for Night Raid after she discovers Captain Ogre was assassinated by one of their members (she never learns, however, that the person who killed him was Tatsumi). To Seryu, there is no grey area. All people are either entirely good or entirely evil. Good people deserve life, evil people deserve death. In her delusion, Seryu believes herself to be a true servant of justice, she is completely unwavering in her beliefs and is incapable of viewing her actions as wrong, even when challenged. Seryu's intense need to kill all those who are "tainted by evil" is further shown when she attempts to kill Tatsumi after discovering he's a member of Night Raid, knowing full well that her commander, Esdeath, wants him captured alive and brought to her. If nothing else, Seryu is a hypocrite, ignorant to the evil in those that surround her and completely unwilling to recognize the evil her often merciless and brutal means entail. In spite of her ruthlessness towards those she deems as evil, though, Seryu is not completely evil. She sincerely cries over the deaths of her friends and loved ones, especially Dr. Stylish after he was felled by Akame. In turn, she was loved by her companions such as Wave and Kurome, who both expressed the desire to avenge her after her death. She also enjoys playing with children, since children are innocent and, in her words, have yet to be tainted by evil. In general, Seryu just wants to protect the people of the empire, unaware that she has blindly trusted the entirety of the empire to the point of being reduced to a mere weapon. Appearance Seryu is in her mid 20s with bright, milk-chocolate, almost orange hair with matching eyes. During her first appearance, she had a long ponytail that almost reached the ground. After joining the Jaegers, her hair was cut much shorter with her ponytail only reaching the base of her neck. She is usually seen in a military uniform and after joining the Jaegers she possesses mechanical prosthetic arms up to her elbow which she can swap out for various weapons stored inside her Imperial Arms, Hekatonkheires. General Ogre suggested she visit a doctor he knew, leading to her initial body modifications; she accepted the body modifications saying she did it for the justice. When in battle, her face distorts exchanging an innocently happy smile for a demented grin that has become her trademark feature amongst fans. History Her sense of justice is so tense that she was willing to go so far as to allow Dr. Stylish to implant weapons in her body in order to better punish those she considers bad. Her mentor and superior, Captain Ogre, and her father were part of the Imperial Guard and both met their end at the hands of revolutionaries, causing extreme thirst for Seryu to punish and destroy those she considers evil, including Night Raid. She is often seen with her pet dog Koro, which is actually a Biological Teigu of her, or also known as a military uniform. She knows Tatsumi briefly while she was walking through downtown with Koro and is not aware of the fact that he is a member of the Night Raid, Tatsumi was lost in the trade center district, Seryu comes and helps him find his way back to where he was. Later, she finds Sheele and Mine and a confrontation occurs when he discovered that they were members of the Night Raid. After having her arms cut by Sheele, she reveals that the weapons were deployed in each of them, and starts shooting Sheele, however, Sheele dodged of her bullets, although Sheele have dodged bullets successfully Seryu cowardly shoot Sheele in while she saved Mine from Koro, after Seryu succeed in hitting Sheele, Koro devours Sheele, however, Sheele still managed to survive and in a final act of saving Mine, she used a skill that produced a bright light to blind all soldiers of Minas area to have a chance to escape, Koro chewed Sheele again, killing and devouring her. As a result, both of Mine and Tatsumi has an intense desire to kill Seryu. When Tatsumi is kidnapped by Esdeath and brought to HQ Jaegers' Seryu recognizes he as before, and tries to touch him. Tatsumi feels intense anger toward Seryu the death of Sheele and does not want to be nice to her, but puts on an act in order to hide his true identity. Later, when the Jaegers are ordered to clear a group of bandits, Seryu reveals more of her weapons, killing dozens of thiefs with the help of Koro. After the death of Dr. Stylish, Seryu, depressed and suffering, is comforted by Esdeath, showing a rare level of compassion to ruthless sadist, however; like all other members and officers of the Empire, Esdeath already knew that Seryu is a lunatic person with serious mental problems, and encourages these mental problems by telling her that she will help her eliminate all evil from the world, seemingly hoping to groom Seryu in her image. During the mission to pursue Night Raid she is placed in a three man team with Esdeath and lured away by a ploy of Najenda, ultimately parting her from her comrades and allowing Night Raid to kill Bols and nearly kill Kurome. She had Koro devour the body, minus the head, of the only Night Raid member to fall after the incident, Chelsea. When three of the Rakshasa Demons fall and the lone survivor, Suzuka, became more closely grouped to the Jaegers as a result, Seryu and Suzuka spot what the latter believes to be enemies, these turn out to be Mine and Tatsumi. Seryu attacks the duo with a volley, however they survive thanks to Mine smelling the scent of her gunpowder. Tatsumi then goes after Suzuka to eliminate the final Rakshasa Demon while Seryu herself confronts Mine. Taking advantage of her dangerous situation Mine uses Pumpkin's power to nearly destroy Seryu's Teigu. Seryu then has Koro enter his berserker state, as he did during the previous fight with Mine and Sheele. However, due to her knowledge of its powers gained in their previous fight, Mine proves much more formidable against Koro's abilities. Pressed by Seryu's upgraded body and weapons, Mine finally uses her Pumpkin to blast Koro in half, before swinging the weapon to bifurcate Seryu, defeating the evil Jaeger. Despite having lost, Seryu breaks into a fit of insane laughter, telling Mine that justice will still prevail, no matter the cost. She then proceeds to detonate the bomb inside of her body in a last ditch attempt to kill Mine. Mine tries to incinerate Seryu with Pumpkin while she's down, but the Teigu is overheated, so she attempts to run. Seryu taunts her by saying she'll never escape the blast radius, when she is suddenly joined by the wounded Koro, which she observes can no longer heal himself anymore. Seryu's final moments are spent together with Koro as she tearfully states that she wishes that she didn't want to die until she had cleansed the world of all evil - and in the manga, how she wants to see her commander, Esdeath, again. Seryu and Koro then die when the bomb explodes. Mine is almost caught in the blast, but she is saved by the timely arrival of Tatsumi, rendering Seryu's final gambit useless. Powers and Skills During her battle with Mine and Sheele, she is shown to have a pair of tonfas that have been modified to fire bullets. She also control the Teigu Hekatonkheires, that is a Superorganism in a form of a little dog. She can also shoot bullets from her mouth as a result of the many bodily changes she suffered. Furthermore, when the arms are cut, two weapons are revealed to have been placed in your arms for use in combat. These were removed by Sheele during their battle and then repaired by Dr. Stylish. After repair seems she can now remove the arms free to use the weapons freely. She was shown to have some martial arts skills, as she was trained by Ogre this aspect. She was also able to beat Mine with a series of punches. Gallery 338px-Seryumangacoverpng.png Seryu&coro.png|Seryu's kind side Seryu_holding_tatsumi's_hand.png|Helping Tatsumi around 6ea797e2.jpg|"If you find any evil, just let me know and I'll destroy it." Seryutraining.png|Training with Ogre Tatsumi&seryu.png AKmaePE6D.png|"I shall make evil pay, here and now!" Seryu's Evil Laugh AkmEP56.png|"Koro, arms." AKmaePE6DSA.png|Seryu's Evil Grin AKScEp4.png|Calling for the troops AKmaePE6DSAC27.png|"Koro! Last resort! Berserker!" Akame ga Kill - 06 - Large 20.jpg|"Crush her to death!" Seryu's first Breakdown Tumblr na4pwwTNZX1sdhuzuo4 500.gif|"Justice is served!" 10458336_771716069553291_8758940962306393377_n.jpg 783564-seryu.png|"Representing the Imperial Police, Seryu Ubiquitous... and Koro!" 789722-1411362091518.jpg Seryu_&_dr_stylish.jpg Akame ga Kill Episode 19 Kill the Fate Mine bifurcates Seryu (3).jpg|"She... sliced right through me? NO! How could I let this happen?!" Seryu & Koro's Death (8).jpg|"But we haven't finished purging all of the evil. I don't want to... in a place like this..." Seryu about to die The Explosion shows Seryu & Koro's DeathThe Explosion shows Seryu & Koro's Death.jpg|The explosion shows Seryu and Koro's deaths Trivia *She is the second member of the Jaegers to learn that Tatsumi is part of Night Raid, the first being Dr. Stylish. Both members however died soon after discovering this truth, long before they could inform the other members. Although she learned Tatsumi was with Night Raid, she died never finding out it was him who killed her teacher, Ogre. *Seryu was the first villain of the entire series to get a significant number of haters because she murdered Sheele. *She was the first villainess of the opposite faction trying to do righteous deeds, not knowing that her actions were the result of her sheer insanity. **Also despite her blaming Night Raid, her motives are similar (if not the same) to theirs. *Her teigu's nickname, "Koro" could refer to the Japanese word "Koroshiya," which means "professional killer." *When she fought against Mine and Sheele, said fight was the first reminder that Night Raid (particularly Tatsumi) is not completely invincible after all, and that even the good guys can die. *Seryu has a few similarities to Yomotsu Hirasaka: **Both are highly delusional and consider themselves heroes of justice despite killing innocent people. **Both have a power to make up for their disabilities, (Yomotsu has enhanced hearing and hypnosis powers to make up for his blindness, while Seryu hides many weapons inside her body). **Both are fatally wouned by the male protagonist's pink-haired girlfriend (Mine and Yuno Gasai, respectively) and blow themselves up afterwards. *She also has a few similarities to Agria. Both are members of a group that answer directly to the ruler of a nation (the Jaegers and the Chimeriad, respectively), and both went insane after witnessing the deaths of their families. Category:Female Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighter Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Monster Master Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Category:Legacy Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Suicidal Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Paranoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Strategic Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Symbolic Category:Stalkers Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Martial Artists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Gaolers Category:Genocidal Category:Charismatic Category:Jingoist Category:Enforcer Category:Vigilante Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Anti-Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis